One Last Time
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Une heure avant son mariage, Caspian reçoit une visite innatendue du passé qui lui rappelle que l'amour n'est pas toujours juste. Trad de 24isthebest


Voici ma première traduction sur ce couple formé par Susan et Caspian inexistant dans les livres mais auquel on ne peut que succomber dans le film. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**One Last Time**

Susan marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Cair Paravel avait été reconstruit. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'il penserait à l'importance de reconstruire, mais évidemment elle avait eu tort. Elle rabattit son manteau sur sa tête pour couvrir complètement son visage. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était qu'on la reconnaisse, particulièrement un jour si important pour le Roi. Elle passa par les cuisines pour arriver aux halls royaux oû elle savait que le Roi serait. De nombreuses tables avaient été dréssées pour l'occasion. Tout les invités étaient si rempli de joie face à la noce prochaine qu'elle serait capable d'atteindre les appartements du Roi avec facilité.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à une intersection, elle pu entendre son rire et voir une rangée d'homme sortir d'une pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait surement. Elle attendit que tous les hommes aient disparu au détour d'un couloir avant de s'approcher de sa porte. S'arrêtant quelques minutes, elle rassembla ses pensées et se prépara. Elle respira à fond et se jeta à l'eau, ouvrant la porte doucement.

Elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle et ne vit qu'un miroir et plusieurs manteaux posés sur des chaises. Elle s'inquiéta. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu son rire provenant de cette pièce. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette dernière pensée alors qu'une lame aiguisée se trouvait contre son cou. La fraicheur de la lame la fit frissonner, mais pas autant que la poigne qu'il avait sur elle.

"Révèle-toi, étranger," gronda-t-il, gardant une prise féroce.

La peur qu'elle ressentait disparue aussitôt qu'elle entendit sa voix. D'une voix douce, elle répondit simplement un mot. "Caspian." L'épée s'abaissa immédiatement, faisant un bruit sourd en tombant sur le sol.

Le visage de Caspian devint pâle. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix n'importe oû. "Reine Susan." Elle se retourna et baissa le manteau pour révéler le visage magnifique et radieux qu'il avait seulement vu dans ses rêves au cours des six dernières années. C'était comme si chaque rêve et prières à Aslan s'étaient soudain réalisés. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

"Mon pauvre esprit me joue encore des tours," murmura-t-il. "Ma chère Susan, est-ce vraiment toi ?" Il avança et toucha doucement sa peau de porcelaine, comme si elle était une sorte d'illusion qui disparaîtrait aussitôt qu'il l'aurait touché. Au lieu de ça, il sentit la chaleur de sa peau. Il laissa ses doigts glisser lentement de son visage à son cou. Ses doigts frais sur sa peau firent soupirer Susan de bonheur. Son contact la faisait se sentir en sécurité et complètement apeurée en même temps.

"C'est moi, cher Roi," murmura Susan. Elle avait peur qu'une intonation plus forte perturberait l'atmosphère magique et irréelle qu'ils avaient créée. Soudain, des cliquetis se firent entendre à l'extérieur, et tous deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Le bruit se dissipa et tout ce qu'il laissa fut le silence à nouveau.

Susan fut la première à le briser. "Voilà un mariage tout à fait exquis, mon Roi," dit-elle en riant. Cependant, sa position rigide et inconfortable trahissait son rire.

Caspian, lui, ne riait pas. "Susan," dit-il de façon informelle. "Que fais-tu ici ?" Elle ne répondit pas. C'était une trop longue histoire, mais elle devait commencer quelque part.

"Aslan m'a permit de revenir." Une simple phrase qui suscita la curiosité du Roi.

"Combien de temps a passé dans ton monde," demanda-t-il, perplexe.

"Un peu plus de deux ans."

"Alors pourquoi après deux ans Aslan te permet-il de revenir ? Six années se sont écoulées à Narnia." Sa confusion se transforma en frustration. La Reine répondait seulement par de courte phrase, ne révélant rien.

"Caspian," commença-t-elle. "Lorsque je suis partie, je croyais qu'on ne me permettrais jamais de revenir."

"Comme nous tous !" répliqua Caspian avec colère. "Et pourtant tu es là !"

Susan pouvait entendre la colère dans sa voix et soudain devint défensive. "Caspian, préfèrerais-tu que je parte maintenant ?"

Il prit un moment pour l'examiner. Deux années dans son monde l'avaient seulement rendu encore plus belle. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient légèrement tirés en arrière, mettant en valeur son beau visage. Elle avait un peu grandit. Il ne pouvait pas voir à travers son manteau, mais pouvait imaginer ses longues jambes et sa silhouette qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Malgré tous ces changements, il remarqua ses yeux. Ils étaient toujours de cette couleur bleu océan dont il était tombé amoureux. Cependant, la tristesse se lisait dans son regard et il pouvait seulement se demander s'il en était la cause.

"Ma Reine, je dois te le redemander." Sa voix semblait différente. "Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

Susan respira courageusement. "Je voulais seulement souhaiter à mon cher ami mes voeux de bonheur pour son mariage imminent." Elle pouvait voir les différentes émotions se succéder sur son visage, principalement le choc et la confusion. "J'ai entendu dire que ta future femme était très belle." Elle ravala la tristesse et les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger.

Sincèrement, belle était seulement un mot réservé pour la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Sa future femme était assez agréable à regarder. "J'ai déjà entendu ça." Il savait qu'elle serait fâchée de sa réponse énigmatique. A la place, son visage exprimait seulement le remords.

"Je suis désolé de te déranger un jour aussi important." Il pouvait voir les larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle parlait. "Je devrais te laisser maintenant. J'ai juste..." Elle s'arrêta et regagna la maîtrise que l'on pouvait qualifier de royale. "J'avais besoin de te voir." Puis elle se tourna vers la porte.

Elle allait partir et fut seulement arrêtée par sa main sur son bras. "Ne pars pas Susan."

"Pourquoi ?" dit-elle, se tournant pour montrer ses yeux remplis de larmes. "Tu dois te marier, et je dois retourner dans mon monde."

Son coeur se brisa en mille morceaux alors qu'il lâchait son bras et se laissait tomber sur une chaise de la pièce. "J'ai souvé rêvé de ce à quoi nos retrouvailles pourrait ressembler, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'elles arriveraient une heure avant mon mariage." Sincèrement, il n'avait jamais rêvé d'épouser une autre femme que Susan, mais avait dicrètement omis ce fait.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" demanda-t-elle calmement, avec plus de dignité qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Seule sa majesté pouvait poser une question si personnelle et le faire comme si elle se trouvait face au conseil et au royaume.

"Je ne peux pas te mentir. Je ne l'aime pas," dit-il, la vérité se lisait dans son regard. Il voulait voir le bonheur. Il voulait voir sa déclaration d'amour éternelle pour lui. Au lieu de ça, il vit seulement la déception dans ses yeux et sa confusion grandit. "Es-tu vexé que je ne l'aime pas ?"

"Caspian, tu l'as seulement dit pour que ce soit plus dur pour moi de partir," répondit-elle, le regardant avec dans les yeux avec toute la douleur qui transperçait son propre coeur.

"Alors ne pars pas !" répliqua-t-il avec un enthousiasme soudain. Il bondit de la chaise et prit ses mains dans les siennes. "Ma chère Reine, l'affection que nous avons l'un pour l'autre n'était pas ambigüe quand tu es partie. Et je peux fermement dire que mes sentiments n'ont pas changé depuis." Il la regarda avec tout l'amour qu'il ne ressentirait jamais pour une autre femme. "Susan, reste avec moi. Soit ma femme et passe l'éternité à mes côtés." Il chercha une lueur d'espoir dans son regard mais n'y vit que des larmes.

Elle le regarda d'un air piteux et murmura sa réponse. "Caspian, je resterais seulement une heure de plus. Je dois retrouner dans mon monde." Ce n'était pas la réponse auquel Caspian s'attendait.

"Quoi ?", la confusion et la colère exprimées par ce seul mot. "Si Aslan t'a permit de revenir à Narnia, pourquoi ne te permetrait-il pas de rester ? Seul un être cruel pourrait te forcer à partir."

"Arrête ça, Caspian," dit-elle d'une voix semblable à celle d'une mère grondant son enfant se conduisant mal. "C'est grâce à Aslan que je suis ici."

"Alors pourquoi le temps est-il limité ?" demanda-t-il impatiemment.

Susan resta calme, baissa les yeux. "J'ai seulement assez de temps pour te voir avant ton mariage." Soudain la réalité le frappa. Aslan leur donnait le temps de se dire au revoir. Une larme glissant furtivement sur la joue de la jeune femme confirma ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas franchit cette porte avec espoir, mais avec l'intention de lui rendre son coeur pour qu'il puisse le donner à une autre. Et de la même manière, elle voulait qu'il lui rende son coeur pour le donner à un male de son monde. Cette idée le révulsa et fit bouillir son sang.

"Suis-je un simple jouet que tu veux rendre, Susan ? Le temps de me laisser tomber facilement et de minimiser les sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre ?"

Une autre larme coula sur sa joue. "Caspian, arrête s'il te plait."

"Cherches-tu à sortir de la culpabilité que tu éprouves face à l'homme que tu as aimé un jour ?" Elle ne dit rien, revivant le passé. "Ou es-tu honnêtement venue avec l'intention de créer un scandale à mon mariage comme une façon de jouer avec mes sentiments ?" Sa colère était infinie, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Il prit finalement un moment pour regarder Susan. Elle n'était plus debout devant lui avec le courage de la royauté. Au lieu de ça, elle était appuyée contre le mur, l'utulisant comme support, pleurant doucement. Caspian regarda la femme qu'il aimerait toujours, il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Dès l'instant oû il l'avait rencontré, il s'était promis de la garder loin de la douleur. Maintenant, il était la cause de sa peine, et sa colère ne diminua que lorsqu'il marcha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, tous deux glissant vers le sol. Elle pleura sur son épaule durant ce qui sembla une éternité que Caspian ne voulait qu'elle finisse jamais. C'est à cet instant que toutes les résolutions de Susan fondirent. Le pacte d'être forte se désagrégea alors qu'elle se blotissait dans ses bras, sanglotant hystériquement. Maintenant, ce n'était plus ses mots durs qui l'entouraient, mais c'était ses bras forts, traçant des cercles relaxants dans son dos. Elle pleura pour eux et ce qu'ils avaient été forcés de devenir. Elle pleura pour ce qu'ils ne pouraient jamais être. Ses mains remontaient maintenant dans son dos, se glissant dans ses cheveux. Son souffle chaud sur sa joue et sa douce caresse dans ses cheveux la firent se sentir plus en sécurité que jamais. Enfin, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent. Sa respiration redevint régulière. Son tremblement cessa. Mais son contact resta présent. Il continua à la caresser doucement. Mais comme chaque moment, il devait finir un jour.

Elle souleva sa tête de son épaule et recula légèrement, baissant les yeux alors qu'elle parlait. "Aslan a pensé que ce serait important pour nous de nous voir une dernière fois. Il pensait que nous devrions nous rencontrer à nouveau et nous donner la chance d'aimer d'autres personnes."

Il s'arrêta de respirer à la seule pensée de ne pas l'aimer. Certains peuvent appeler ça l'engouement. Mais chaque moment oû elle n'était pas là faisait qu'il ne l'en aimait que plus. Et maintenant qu'elle était ici, il ressentait toujours la douleur dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ne pas l'embrasser et de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Il choisit ses mots soigneusement. Il ne pourrait jamais éprouver ça pour une autre femme. "A quoi penses-tu ?"

Elle regarda son manteau et l'épousseta doucement, se remettant sur ses pieds alors que Caspian la regardait. Elle se rapprocha de lui et examina ses vêtements. Il avait troqué son armure pour une ample chemise et une veste de velour convenable pour un Roi sur le point de se marier. Et bien que son visage avait gagné en virilité, le rendant plus adulte, il était toujours l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse deux ans auparavant et serait toujours celui qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle arrangea sa veste, effaçant les traces de larmes sur son épaule. "Je crois que tu devrais te marier et continuer à régner sur ce royaume avec le succès dont nous savons tous que tu es capable." Un sourire mélancolique se dessinait sur le visage de Susan, miroir de celui du jeune homme. "Caspian, tu es un Roi incroyable et un leader, et tu es capable de beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Tu feras de ta femme une femme heureuse et tu seras capable de continuer à régner sur ton peuple avec un autre conseil à tes côtés."

"Le seul conseil que je veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité c'est toi." Voilà. Il l'avait dit.

"Ce n'est pas possible," répliqua Susan rationnellement.

"Pour une fois, oublies la logique," rétorqua-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je veux que tu sois heureux," répondit-elle simplement.

"Mon bonheur viendra seulement de toi, Susan," dit-il sincèrement. "Je veux me marier en présence de mon peuple avec toi marchant vers moi. Je veux mener mon peuple avec toi à mes côtés. Je veux ta compagnie. Je veux ta douceur et ta compassion." Il s'arrêta brusquement, entourant son visage de ses mains. "Je te veux Susan. Je me fiche de ce qu'on dira, ou de l'impression que cela donnera. Elle et le royaume comprendreront si je ne me montre pas au mariage."

Elle posa son front contre le sien, mêlant leurs deux souffles jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un. Reculant brusquement, elle murmura, "Je ne veux rien de plus que toi." La joie illumina instantanément son visage. "Mon amour pour toi est insurmontable. Mais rester ici n'est pas possible." La douleur le submergea de nouveau.

"Narnia n'est plus mon monde. Ma maison doit être d'oû je viens. Bien que mon coeur se trouve ici avec toi, je ne peux pas rester."

"Et rien ne pourra te faire changer d'avis ?"

Elle rit. "Caspian. Je veux que tu ailles retrouver ta femme et que tu l'aimes comme tu le devrais. Peut-être que nous aurons plus de chance dans un autre monde, quand nous nous reverrons de nouveau." Elle se tourna pour partir, seulement stoppée par sa voix.

"Resteras-tu plus longtemps ? J'aimerais avoir plus de temps avec toi."

Elle se tourna avec un sourire sage. "Mon amour, nous voudrons toujours plus de temps ensemble. C'est mieux que je parte maintenant. Les invités doivent se demander ce qui te prends si longtemps."

"Laisse-les se demander," répondit-il se raprochant d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres. "Reste au moins pour le mariage." Il regarda son visage et répondit rapidement. "Comment pourrais-je me marier sans ta présence dans l'assistance ?"

Elle incurva sa magnifique bouche. "Comment pourrais-tu te marrier sans ma présence ?" Il était stupéfait de sa capacité à rester si calme alors que lui s'effondrait. "Caspian, s'il te plaît oublie-moi."

"Ce n'est pas possible."

"Essaye. Ca n'a pas marché pour moi, mais j'essayerai chaque jour avant que nous ne nous rencontrions de nouveau."

"Ma Reine, alors je dois te rendre quelque chose." Il fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. "Je crois que cela t'a été emprunté trop longtemps." C'était sa corne qu'elle lui avait donné il ya longtemps. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes à sa vue. Elle voulait lui dire de la garder. Une partie égoïste d'elle voulait qu'il garde ce souvenir d'elle et voulait qu'il l'aime pour toujours comme elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait lui donner toutes les chances d'aimer une autre. Alors elle lui prit la corne sans autres questions.

"Adieu mon Roi," dit-elle en saisissant la poignée de la porte, mettant la corne dans son manteau.

"Ma Reine, je prie pour que ton voyage soit sûr," dit-il avec un sourire douloureux. Elle lui sourit une dernier fois avant de quitter la pièce.

Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se revoyaient dans cette vie. Elle se marierait à une autre finalement, comme il le ferait dans quelques minutes. Cependant, il savait que leurs coeurs seraient entrelacés pour toujours et leurs âmes connectées de la façon la plus surnaturelle qui soit, qu'aucun homme ne comprendrait jamais. L'amour était une chose étrange qu'il n'avait pas essayé de comprendre. Il remercia Aslan immensément pour la chance de la voir avant son mariage. Dans une autre vie, il serait finalement capable d'être celui à qui son coeur appartenait. Il attendrait une éternité pour voir ce jour arrivé, peut importe les conséquences. L'amour ne connaissait aucune frontière, ni le temps ni l'espace. Les actes d'amour avec leurs propres règles et autorités et il y avait toujours une façon de trouver ceux qui gardaient foi en leur pouvoir.


End file.
